Stuck in Wonderland
by EstherMarie117
Summary: Aloise was stuck. Stuck in a world of her own. A prison with no reason to be there and no way out. She is haunted by nightmares of a place that she doesn't remember...or does she? Who is the man with the hat in her dreams? Will she ever escape? (Picture Links in Profile)


Stuck in Wonderland

Chapter 1:

Every day was the same. I sat on the hard bed and stared at the blank walls. Very little light streamed in from a tiny window at the top of one of the walls. I was cursed to eternity in my own person prison. Why? I hadn't the slightest idea why. I was imprisoned by a wicked, wicked person. She would come at times to drop food and stare at me in disgust I supposed. Why? Again your guess is as good as mine.

"Hello…Aloise." She said as she opened the door behind her. She stood tall, almost regally whenever she came. She had dark hair and eyes and an uncomforting smirk on her face. "Regina." I said as my accent slipped. It had occurred to me that my accent wasn't quite common for neither Regina nor any of the other nurses had it. "How's Wonderland today sweetie." She said bitterly and in an attempt to mock me. "Quite fine as always actually, it's a wonder how a world can get so interesting after 28 years of near solitude." I spat back bitterly.

Her smirk fell and she walked around my room. "You know, I would treat the woman who found you with much more respect than that dear." She said eyeing me. "One would and yet, I can't help but feel as though I shouldn't; not to you at least." I said back daringly. It's true, I didn't know anyone really apart from Regina and yet I had always felt as though I shouldn't trust her, even if she so called "found me". "A young woman found wandering on the outskirts of Storybrooke with no memory of herself or anyone. You had no ID, no one to claim you, you had NOTHING without me." She said bitterly at my face before leaving and slamming the door.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around my knees. I wore the same dress I had for the past 28 years, a light blue dress with no straps. I may not have any memory of myself nor others, but I did know that time seemed to not move at all here…28 years and yet I stayed the same. My hair grew extremely slowly; it only reached my waist after 28 years. I looked the same and nowhere had grown or shrunken in all the years. That, that was what was strange. I marked on the wall another day gone by. By now, nearly all the walls were covered with little markings that indicated each day.

"In a world of my own…all the flowers would have very extra special powers…they would sit and talk to me for hours…" I hummed to myself softly looking out the small window at the green grass and blue sky. I so longed to be out in the sun and see the world. But yet…I was trapped here… When night time would come, the nightmares would as well; Dreams of another world just like in my song where flowers spoke and everything was without reason. It was rather beautiful at times yet; sometimes I would see scary creatures and sometimes…even this woman who killed many people with just an order. The thought alone made me finger the large scar that went all the way around my neck. I had no clue how I got it but I know it scared me to even think about.

I could see the sun starting to set and frowned, "No please don't set…I don't want to go back!" I said as if the sun could hear or obey me. It set anyone of course and the dark consumed me; I hated the dark. I could feel my eye lids begin to droop and tried to keep myself awake. I counted and thought about the sky but in the end, sleep won me over and I was engulfed in a blanket of darkness.

~Dream~

"Alice?" a voice said to me. I looked around and saw a man beside me. He was tall and I couldn't make him out well for some reason, but he had a top hat on his head and I could only really see his eyes; they were a dark stormy blue. "Sorry Hatter," A girl mumbled. The man placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little. She had dirty blonde hair (almost a golden brown) and light crystal blue eyes; she couldn't have been any more than 10 years old. "It's alright kiddo, let's get going though. We have quite a bit of land to cover if we want to get you out of here before the Queen finds you." He said kindly.

The little girl followed the man with hat, carefully stepping through thick bushes and trees all around. Her short light blue dress and matching blue bow atop her head looked very out of place in the dark land around her; white tights graced her small legs as well as black shoes. She hummed to herself happily before stopping to look at an unusually large flower. She reached out to touch it when a hand stopped her, "Not all the flowers here are nice Alice." The man said.

"Run Alice run! Don't stop until you've gone through the door!" The Hatter screamed at her. She looked back at him as he was taken by what looked like Cards that could walk and talk. "Hatter!" she said, her small voice screamed toward him scared. He looked back up at her, "You must run Alice! The Queen of Hearts will get you! She can't get you! I'll be alright!" he called out to her. She looked back at him once before opening the mysterious door, "I'll never forget you…Hatter." She said and closed the door. Darkness turned to light as she flipped through a tunnel upside down and right side up and eventually landed beside a tree. She was home even though she cried for the Hatter still.

"Alice Kingsley there is no such things as a rabbit with a clock and cards that can move and talk!" her mother yelled impatiently at her young daughter. The little girl hugged a stuffed white rabbit with a top hat, "There is too! The Hatter saved me and that's how I got back home mother!" she said defiantly. Her mother gripped the child's arm tightly causing her to drop the rabbit. "You will stop this nonsense right now and whether you like it or not it's time you began behaving like a proper lady!" she said at the girl. She let her go and Alice went to reach for her rabbit only to be stopped by her mother grabbing it first. "No more Wonderland Alice." She said and left the room. Small sniffles could be heard as the little girl sobbed to herself.

~Dream End~

I sat up gasping for breath after yet another nightmare. Dear God…every night! The Hatter, the rabbit, the cards, the Queen, the caterpillar, etc. consumed my nightmares till no end. I sobbed for no reason yet I felt I had a reason… Was I officially losing my mind? Had I never had it to begin with? Was I doomed to be trapped in between Wonderland and the real world?

-Mysterious POV-

I sat up gasping for breath after yet another nightmare. My hand stroked the scar around my neck, the one I had gotten for defying the Queen and saving Alice. My hands made their way into my hair and I felt sweat on my forehead. "God…Stupid Wonderland." I said through clenched teeth. I sat up and walked toward the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I sat down and sighed while thinking about the dreams that plagued my mind every night, but recently my dreams had shifted from Grace and my former wife to Alice… I lost my head for that.

Alice…the little girl who I saved and had sent back to her world only for her to end up being brought back somehow all grown up. What a shock that had been to figure out the little girl I had seen run through the door was suddenly before me again but 18 years old in less than 2 months of Wonderland time. The first time I had found her wondering through Wonderland she had reminded me of Grace…my daughter I had left behind thanks to Regina. I couldn't help but her of course. I may be mad but I wasn't heartless. We had figured out that the Queen of Hearts was looking for her for some reason and I had sent her through a portal back to her world. Then 2 months later as I wandered around looking for more hat material, she fell into my life again; literally.

~Flashback~

The sky thundered loudly above me and I sighed. Great, because I love rain so much. I grabbed a pesky flower from its roots and added it to my sack of materials. A shriek broke my concentration and before I had a chance to look back a large weight fell on top of me…hard. I felt the wind knocked out of me and the weight still on my back as I rolled over whatever had landed on me. I looked to my side and found a young woman lying on her back. "Shit." I said.

Her eyes were closed but her golden brown almost blonde hair fell in long curls around her. She wore a long blue and white dress that had short sleeves but an annoying looking corset that pushed the woman's body into place; frills covered her chest expertly to hide any prying eyes…like mine right now I suppose. I rolled closer to her putting my fingers to her neck checking for her pulse. When I felt a palpitating rhythm beneath it I sighed in relief; No need to try and hide a body now. Seeing as she wasn't waking anytime soon I had no choice but to lift her up into my arms and take her with me to my workshop.

~End Flashback~

And so would begin what would be a big pain in my ass for quite a while.

"Alice…I'm so sorry." I said quietly into the night. She may have gone from a cute little girl to a royal pain but she didn't deserve what she got. I fingered my scar again, "Off with her head."


End file.
